Total Drama Island Redux
by GammaTron
Summary: Thought up by Apapa155 and written by me and then checked over by Apapa155. 40 campers will be here.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a collab story between Apapa1515 and I. basically; it's a TDI, Megaman, Bleach, and Ben 10 Alien Force story. We own nothing except for the OCs.**

* * *

**"**Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario," A cool-looking man with black hair and silver highlights in it, a green vest with pockets on it, black shirt, and blue jeans greeted, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

He moved to wooden dock.

"Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp…"

His phone rang.

"Hang on, "Chris said as he answered it, "Yeah…Uh-huh…WHAT?! Dude, that is not awesome! What do you mean I have to…MY PAY GOT WHAT?! ...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Ooh! Now this is going to be awesome!"

He hung up and grinned at the audience.

"Slight change of plans, kiddies! It's going to be a whoppin' 40 campers! They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat-ha ha-and leave Total Drama Island...for good!

He moved to a campfire pit.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive...a marshmallow," Chris continued before he took a bite of one marshmallow, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies..."  
The scene changed to a swarm of flies buzzing around.

"...Grizzly Bears..."  
A grizzly bear scared the flies off.  
"...Disgusting Camp Food..."

The scene changed to a plate with a giant grub with a mustache.

"Hey now!" The grub winked.

It went back to Chris.  
"...And each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on...TOTAL.....DRAMA......ISLAND!"

"It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why," Chris gave a sadistic smile as a boat came up.

A girl came off it. She was a young brunette with a green blouse, braces, glasses and her hair in a ponytail.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asked.  
Beth ran up and gave Chris a hug.  
"It's so incredulous to meet you," Beth said as she released him and observed his height, "Wow; you're much shorter in real life."  
"Uh...thanks..." Chris slowly stepped away from her, "And here comes DJ."

The next contestant to come to the cock was a tall African-Canadian. He was well built and much taller than either Beth or Chris.

"D.J.", Chris greeted the young man in front of him.

"Yo Chris," D.J. said as he gave Chris a high five.

He then looked around with a confused look.

"Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"  
"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa," Chris replied.  
DJ muttered while moving to the end of the dock, "Looked a lot different on the application form..."

The next was a girl Goth with black and moonlight-blue hair, a black vest, a black and blue skirt, a blue shirt, and black boots with long black and blue stripped stockings.

"You mean we're staying here?" the girl asked.  
"No, you're staying here, my crib is an air stream with A.C., that away," Chris grinned.  
"I did NOT sign up for this," the girl said as she glared at Chris with venom in her eyes.  
"Actually, Gwen..." Chris held up a large stack of papers, "...You did."  
Gwen took the contract, ripped it up, and threw it in the water.  
"The great thing about lawyers is, they make LOTS of copies," Chris gave his sadistic smile once more as he held up a copy of the papers.  
"I am not staying here," Gwen said as she turned to the boat.  
"Cool, I hope you can swim though, 'cuz your ride just left."  
The boat was already leaving the island.  
Gwen kicked Chris' leg, "JERK!"

The next on was a boy around 16 with brown hair, emerald eyes, a green jacket with a black line and a '10' in a black circle on the line, a black shirt, and blue jeans. He also had a high-tech green watch.

"Ben, nice to meet you, bro," Chris said, "The producer's bro told me he knew you."

"Yeah. He helped me with a few problems with my watch," Ben replied before he walked over to the other campers, "Hi. I'm Ben Tennyson."

"Hi. I'm Beth."

"Yo. Name's DJ. Welcome to Canada, dude."

Gwen just snorted.

"You know, I have a cousin with your name," Ben said.

The next one on was a boy around 17 with black hair, a black shirt over a grey shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hey there, Kevin," Chris said as he banged fists with the teen, "Sup?"

"Not much," Kevin replied.

"How do you know the host, Kevin?" Ben asked as Kevin walked over to them.

His reply was a simple push by Kevin into the water. He came out and shook the water off. The next one off was a teen blond with a cowboy hat, a pink jacket without a shirt, a necklace, brown shorts, and sandals.

"Chris McLean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man."  
"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island, man."  
"Thanks, man."  
"If he says "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke," Gwen muttered.

"Ditto," Kevin nodded.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" Chris introduced the next contestant.

The scene then cut to cowboy boots and then camera moved up her well developed body to her blond head as sultry R&B music plays in the background.

"Not too shabby!" Chris winked.  
Lindsay then waved as she said sweetly, "Hiiii!"

She walked over to Chris.

"Okay, you look so familiar!"  
"I'm Chris McLean."

His introduction didn't seem to register with a puzzled-looking Lindsay, so he tried to jog her memory.

"The host...of the show?"  
Lindsay than replied, thinking she now knows, "Oh, that's where I know you from!"  
"Uhh...yeah..."

The next one on board was a tall, muscular Mexican-Japanese teen in a red Hawaiian shirt, a necklace, and skin-tight black pants with red lines on the sides. His black hair covered in eyes.

"Yo, Chad," Chris grinned.

"...My name is Yasutora Sado..." the teen said.

"Eh. I'm just gonna call you Chad," Chris shrugged his shoulders.

Chad just nodded and walked over to the others.

"Dude...he's big..." Kevin whispered to Ben.

Ben just nodded.

The next one off was a rather busty girl in a pink shirt with a white bird on the left side of her chest, skin-tight blue jeans, long orange hair that ended at her hips, big purple-tinted, grey eyes, and two blue snowflake hairpins.

"Everyone, say hello to Orihime," Chris introduced her.

"Hello!" Orihime giggled as she walked over to the campers.

"Dude..." DJ said.

"I know..." Kevin awed.

"Dude..."

"I know..."

"How did she get hers so big?" Lindsey asked.

"It comes from her eating habits," a voice replied, "At least, that's what the rumors say."

A black raven-haired, bespectacled teenager of average height stepped off the boat. He wore a white outfit with a cloak. He also had a charm on his left wrist.

"My name is Uryū Ishida," the boy replied as he fixed his glasses, "Hello, Orihime, Chad."

"Hello, Uryū-san!" Orihime giggled.

"Man! I see two hotties!" a voice called.

Everyone heard the voice yelped as two fists were heard whacking a coconut. Everyone turned to the boat to see a punk in blue jean shorts, a black skull shirt, a white shirt under it, a green Mohawk, and piercings on his body rubbed his head as a teen with orange hair, a black shirt with a flaming skull on it and blue jeans, a boy around 16 with silver hair, a purple jumpsuit, orange armor, red cables that resembled a scarf, orange and white gloves with no finger tips, and a scar on his head that hid behind a girl around 17 with silver hair, an orange jacket, orange and white sleeves, a white utility belt, and a purple jumpsuit with orange and white running shoes.

"Duncan! Dude! Ha-ha! You got hit by a girl..." Chris laughed.  
Duncan jumped off the boat and brought Chris up to his face, "I don't like surprises..."  
"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to "juvie...'"  
Duncan then let him go, "Okay, then."

As Duncan walked over to the others, he pushed Ben off the dock.

"How's it goin', Kevin?" Duncan asked, fiving Kevin.

"Not bad," Kevin replied, "How was juvie?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, Ashe," Chris said.

"Hello, Chris," Ashe bowed.

"Nice to meet your little brah Grey, Ashe," Chris chuckled.

The boy shook Chris' hand.

"HI, ICHIGO-KUN!" Orihime waved to the orange-haired teen.

Chris began to laugh.

"Strawberry?! Your name is 'Strawberry?!' DUDE!"

Ichigo kicked Chris in the face.

"MY NAME MEANS 'ONE WHO PROTECTS,' DAMNIT!" Ichigo barked.

He then muttered to himself as he stomped over to the others.

The next one off was a girl around 14 with red hair that had a circle hair clip in it, a blue vest over a light-blue long-sleeved shirt, a blue skirt, and long black, skin-tight leg stockings.

"Hello," Chris said, "You must be the..."

He held up a card.

"...Netopian-Electopian?" Chris' left eyebrow rose.

The girl nodded.

"Actually, it's a special language for 'American-Japanese,'" a voice said.

A girl in a grey long dress that covered her entire body with a purple heart on the chest, chocolate brown hair that went just below her shoulders, green-gray eyes, stepped off.

"Hello, I'm you first co-host, Evaliney 'Eva' Bloom," the girl waved, "It was nice talking with you, Maylu-chan."

"Likewise, Eva-sama," the girl nodded before walking over to the campers, "Hello."

"Hi, my name's Ben," Ben bowed.

"Hello, Ben-san," Maylu said with a bow.

They shook hands as the next camper got off. He made some campers remind themselves of Napoleon Dynamite. He had orange hair, glasses, pimples, a blue shirt with a cartoon explosion, a white shirt under it, and white jeans. He carried an electric keyboard.

"Yo, Harold, sup?" Chris asked.

He looked around.

"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.  
"You got it," Chris replied.  
"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!" Harold pumped his fist.

The next two off the dock were two boys around 14 The boy had brown hair, but on had his in a spiked back with a braid in it and a strange green visor while the other had a blue headband. The taller of the two wore a white shirt under an orange vest and black shorts with orange and black shoes while the shorter had a red long-sleeved shirt, baggy blue jean shorts, and red shoes and a gold necklace resembling a shooting star.

"Hello, you two must be Lan Hikari, Maylu's boyfriend, and Geo Stellar," Chris said.

"HE'S/SHE'S NO MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" the taller brunette and Maylu barked.

"I don't like you," Geo stated.

"Amen to that, Geo-san!" Eva grinned.

Chris glared as the next camper came on. She wore short green shorts, black sandals, long black hair, sharp black eyes, and a red tee.

"You cannot make me stay here!" she growled.

"Oh really, Heather?" Eva asked as she waved Heather's contract.

Heather stomped off and pushed Ben, Geo, and Lan off the dock.

"Okay...How come I'm always getting pushed off?" Ben asked as the three got on the dock.

"You're a pin head," Kevin replied.

"Not funny, Kevin," a voice replied.

"Aw shit..." Kevin paled as he turned to see a girl with long orange hair, green eyes, a blue vest, white button shirt, black skirt, and black leg stockings came on the dock.

"Hey, Gwen," Ben waved.

"OW!" Kevin yelped.

"DON'T CURSE!" Eva barked as she put her frying pan away.

"So you're Gwen?" Gwen asked.

"Aw great. We've got two of Gwen," Chris groaned.

"I've got it," Eva said, "We'll call the Gwen with orange hair 'Gwendolyn.'"

"I can agree to that," Gwendolyn replied as a teen with black hair, a green shirt with a dark-green handprint on it.

"Yo, Trent!" Chris grinned.

Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work," Trent complimented.  
"Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris pumped his fist.

"I didn't think it was good at all," a voice said.

A girl that seemed to completely resembled Eva jumped off the dock. She wore a blue shirt, white jeans, long white hair, and green eyes. The one other noticable difference between them was that Eva had paler skin.

"I am your other co-host, Luna Rena," the girl said, "I suggest you avoid cursing or Eva-chan will do something to you."  
The next girl on the dock was a blonde with her hair in a ponytail, a blue hoodie, blue jean shorts, and a surfboard.

Duncan remarked, "Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."  
"I thought we were going to be on a beach," she replied.  
Chris grinned, "We are."

A seagull with a soda holder on its neck got washed into the water.  
"Great..." the girl sighed.  
"All right, that makes..." Chris began before she bonked him on the head with her board, "OW! Darn it, that hurt!"

Eva and Luna laughed at him before the girl got them with her board.

"ITE!" both yelped.

"Hello, I'm Ben."

"Hi. I'm Bridgette," the girl said, turning to face Ben while everyone ducked her board of doom.

The next camper showed up as the two shook hands. He was big, fat, and blond. His hair curled a tiny bit at the ends. He wore a white shirt with a blue Maple Leaf on the front and '00' on the back, green jean shorts, and black and white shoes.

"Whoo hoo! Chris! What's happenin'?!" the fatty laughed, "This is awesome! Whoo hoo!!"  
Chris couldn't help but laugh, "Owen! Welcome!"  
Owen grabbed Chris in bear hug, "Awesome to be here, man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...."

"Awesome?" Luna asked.  
"Yes, awesome! Whooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?" Owen asked.

"I'm your co-host," Luna replied, "But I do hope you stay around."  
"Whooooo!"  
"You about finished?" Chris asked.  
"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched! Hey, who's that?"

This camper was a young man with a golden tan and a body that appeared that it had been sculpted by some Greek artist. When he neared the dock, all the girls, and Owen, looked in awe at the apparent god that was in front of them. The only two girls that seemed unaffected were Maylu and Ashe, who were talking to each other.

"Yo Justin," greeted Chris, "What's up bro?"

"Not much."

"Just so you know, we chose you completely based on your looks."

"I can live with that."

He then walked over to the others.

"I like your pants," Owen complimented.  
"Thanks, man."  
"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?  
"No, just...had them for a while."  
"Oh, cool," Owen said before scolding himself, "Stupid!"

Two screams were heard. It came from two girls hugging each other a squealing in girlish joy. They both had black and white shirts and pink shorts. One was skinny and of African descent, the other was large and Caucasian.

"Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks," Luna smiled softly.  
"Oh my gosh. Sadie, look, it's a summer camp!" the African-Canadian exclaimed.  
"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp. EEEEEEEE!" the chubby squealed.

"Someone shoot me now..." Kevin muttered as he shook his head, "Hello, cousin."

"EEE!!! KEVIN!" Sadie squealed, "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"Please, kill me now…" Kevin muttered.

"And here is our next competitor; Noah!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at a well tanned egg head in a sweater-vest.

Noah gave an impassive look at the current campers, and then turned to Chris.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"I'm sure someone did."

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"  
Duncan retorted, "No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party."  
"Cute. Nice piercings. Original. Do them yourself?"  
Duncan grabbed Noah's lip and took out a pin.

"Yeah, you want one?"

Duncan then yelped as Chad took Duncan's pin-holding arm and moved it away from Noah, causing Duncan to release Noah.

"Okay...Okay! Ow..." Duncan rubbed his sore wrist.

"Thanks," Noah said.

Chad nodded. A small and petit girl came off the boat next. She was sixteen with black hair, a blue sundress, and a bunny backpack.

"Everyone, meet Rukia Kuchiki," Luna said.

"Hello," Rukia said with a curtsey.

"What's with the stupid rabbit?" Duncan and Kevin asked.

"Oh no..." Uryū and Ichigo muttered.

Rukia drop-kicked them off the dock and into the water. Both shot out and ran back on the dock and away from the jaws of a shark. The next one off was a kid.

"Hey, who let the kid come here?" Chris asked.

He suddenly felt as if his very soul was frozen over by the kid's glare. The 'kid' had snow-white hair, sharp teal eyes, a white shirt and white pants with black lines that made snowflakes on his shirt and pants on them.

"That's Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Chris," Eva giggled, "Hello."

"Hn."

He walked over to the others.

"Alright, Leshawna's in the house," said a large African-American girl.

Leshawna, as the girl was called, was heavy set and had shirt with fruit on the front. As she walked down the dock, she began her attempt at psyching the remaining campers out.

"Ya'll might as well give up," she said, "I came here to win!"

Harold then said, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."  
"Excuse me?!" LeShawna asked.  
"You're real big... and loud."  
LeShawna rolled up a sleeve, but was held back by Chad.

"What did you say to me?! Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!!" LeShawna threatened.

A young woman with a dark tan and a gray sweater-vest walked off the boat with Chris helping her.  
"Thank you. Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all. I am Courtney. Watashiwa Courtney desu ka."  
Owen shook Courtney's hand, "How's it goin'? I'm Owen. You know Spanish?"

"It's Japanese," Geo explained, "You learned multiple languages in case one of the other campers was from another country, correct?"

Courtney nodded.

"Bet she doesn't know Pyronite..." Kevin muttered.  
A boy wearing a green hoodie and blue torque and seemed to have never been outside a farm came off the boat.

"Ezekiel. What's up, man?" Chris asked.  
"I think I see a bird, eh," he replied, looking up in the sky.  
"Okay, look, dude, I know you don't get out much," Eva said as she put an arm around his shoulder, "Been home schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"And here comes Tyler and Renji coming up on a water ski!" Luna exclaimed.

Attached to the boat was a rope that was held by a red-wearing jock with brown hair and a guy with red hair in a long spiked ponytail, a strange visor, a red shirt with black markings, tattoos all over his body, and blue jeans on water skis. Tyler slipped and crashed into Heather, knocking the two into the water. Renji helped the two back up. Walking off the boat was a girl. She wore a pink hoodie with green and pink near-shoulder-length fingerless gloves, green shorts, and green and pink socks under her pink running shoes and a yellow guitar. The hoodie also had two puffs on both sides of the hoodie.

"Hi, Geo-kun," the girl said.

"Konnichiwa, Sonia-chan," Geo said as the girl ran over and hugged him, "Uh…"

The next one off was a girl in green clothing that resembled leaves and orange hair.

"Hi Chris, hi!"

"Hello, Izzy," Chris waved.

She fell off the boat, bonked her chin off the docks, and fell in the water.  
Tyler chuckled, "Ooh! That was bad."

Duncan and Kevin pointed and laughed until Gwendolyn and Courtney slapped them on the back of their heads.  
"Guys, she could be seriously hurt," Courtney scolded before Gwendolyn helped Izzy on the dock.  
"That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Izzy asked.  
Owen pointed at Izzy and exclaimed, "That is a good call!"

"Once everyone gets here," Chris said as a physically imposing girl in a purple tracksuit, a monobrow, and a glare-scowl combo came on the dock, "And here's another one; Eva."

"HEY! ONLY I CAN BE CALLED EVA!" Eva1 exclaimed.

"Who says?" Eva2 growled as another camper came.

He had well kept brown hair and he wore a collared shirt. He also had a missing tooth in the middle of his teeth.

"Cody. The Codester. The Codemeister!" Chris introduced.  
Cody replied, "Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright."  
He was about to say something to Maylu when LeShawna cut him off.

"Save it, short stuff."

Eva2 dropped her bag on Cody's foot, causing him to start hopping around.  
"Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?!"  
Eva2 replied with a blunt, "Yes."  
"She's all yours, man," Duncan said to DJ.

The next one of was a boy around 15 with snow-white, gravity-defying hair, brown, Native American-like outfit, and markings on his face. He also had a glare that reminded many of them of Tōshirō's glare.

"You must be Solo Uno, correct?" Chris asked.

"I don't like surprises," Solo growled.

Chris stepped away.

"Easy there, Solo-san," Geo said, "We agreed that you wouldn't kill anyone unless you have a good reason."  
Solo nodded. He walked by Tōshirō, the two exchanging a glance. They nodded to each other. The next one off had black roots with the top of his head having white hair. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and camouflage pants.

"This is our final Camper; Chaud Blaze," Chris said.

"Hn."

"Seesh. Once again, a non-talker," Chris frowned.

"Go stand over there, Chaud-san," a voice on the boat said.

Chris gulped as a figure stepped out. He had cobalt hair, emerald eyes, a blue business suit, and-the most impressive feature-eight fox tails and a pair of fuzzy fox ears.

"I am Cobalt," the man said, "I'm the elder brother of Rico, the Producer who bought this competition. I will be here to be a nuisance to Chris and to make sure he doesn't do something that could kill everyone."

Chris frowned at Cobalt.

"I see nothing bad happened from your experiences, Lan, Geo, Maylu, Sonia, Ashe, Grey, Baka1, Baka2," Cobalt said.

Chaud and Solo glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Eh, made a time machine, so some campers are actually from some time ahead of us," Cobalt replied.

"Dude...THAT IS AWESOME!" Chris and Owen exclaimed.

"ROCK ON, FUTURE DUDES!" Geoff shouted.

The eight sighed.

"Oh, and in your contracts-which I revised before you signed them-state that no one is allowed to ask any of them about what happens in the future," Cobalt advised.

Duncan, Kevin, Courtney, and Heather snapped their fingers.

"Time for the group photo for the promos!" Chris said, "Huddle together on the Dock of Shame, kiddies."

LeShawna, while Chris is trying to take the photo, exclaimed, "Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!"

"Hang on," Chris said, "I've gotta load the camera."

Luna took the camera from Chris and checked it.

"It's a digital camera," Luna sweatdropped.

"Oops…" Chris sweatdropped.

Eva1 held the camera up.

"Say 'Wawanakwa!'" she grinned.

Before anyone could say a single letter of the word, the dock collapsed.

"WHY ME?!" Ben demanded.

Chris fell on the deck, laughing, until Cobalt, Luna, and Eva1 kicked him off.

"Everyone, dry up!" Luna called.

"We'll see ya at the campfire," Eva1 winked before the boat puttered off.

"Looks like you're all washed up, Chris!" Cobalt joked.

"Any of you laugh and your first challenge will be to kill the one who laughed," Chris threatened.

Everyone gulped.

"Excuse me, what would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her," Duncan gave an aroused growl to Courtney.

"I don't get it," Sonia whispered.

"Me neither," Geo shrugged.  
Heather asked, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

Lindsay waved her hand, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

The got glares from many of the girls.  
"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

"You will all be living in one of four cabins; two for boys and two for girls," Eva2 explained, "Except for the special case of Ashe and Grey."

"Why them?" Gwen asked.

"Grey has a special condition," Luna explained, "He cannot sleep unless he is in contact with another person of the opposite gender."

"Dude, you are so lucky," Kevin said.

"It's not like that, Kevin no Hentai," Ashe said, kicking him in the left cheek, "He's my little foster brother. He's had that illness even before I met him. When I did first meet him, we were asleep in a med lab in the same bed. A doctor came in after I nearly threw him through thirty buildings and quickly explained to me his condition."

"But...I said something sexist when I didn't even know what sexist was and got sent through the thirty buildings," Grey said, "That's how I got this scar."

"So let's all agree on this; no one say a sexist comment near her," Chris said.

"What's a sexist comment, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh nothing," Chris replied, "Now then, you'll be divided into two teams."

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die," Katie said, holing Sadie's hands.  
"And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

"No it's not," Kevin snorted, "You get hives when you eat blue cheese or when you're near plum pudding."

"Says Mr. Zapper," Sadie stuck her tongue out.

"Mr. Zapper?" Ben snorted a laugh.

"Hey, can it," Kevin slapped Ben on the back of the head.

Gwendolyn slapped Kevin on the back of the head.

"Okay; when I call your name, please stand beside me!" Eva1 grinned, "And the lucky ones are Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Trent, Lindsey, Lan, Maylu, Ashe, Grey, Beth, Justin, Owen, Sadie, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Noah, Cody, Justin, and LeShawna."

The Campers walked beside her.

"As of now, you are known as..." Eva1 began as she held up a green banner to Lan and Geo.

It opened once they held it, revealing a green gopher.

"...The Screaming Gophers!"

"That is awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"A gopher?" Sonia shivered.

"Think of it as a groundhog, Sonia-chan," a voice said from her guitar.

Everyone stared at it and Sonia. She giggled nervously before moving away from the other and behind Geo.

"The rest of you; stand by me!" Luna waved.

Luna gave a red rolled up banner to Geo and Sonia.

"As of now, your team is called..."

The banner opened to reveal a red bass.

"...The Killer Bass!"

"That's...wicked. It's like...AMAZING!" Harold exclaimed.

"I hate fish..." a voice muttered from a strange device on Geo's left arm.

Geo chuckled nervously when everyone stared at him.

"No questions," Cobalt warned.

"But Katie is a Gopher!" Sadie whined.

"So?" Chris asked, "You will all be filmed in all public areas in the camp."

* * *

(Confession Cam: where your thoughts are shared, and our money is wasted)

Chris: You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: Um, okay...so far this sucks.

Owen: Hey, everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say. (He farted before laughing)

Geo: Now this is a bit...weird...What if someone wants to use the bathroom in here?

Lindsey: (using the bathroom, obviously not noticing the camera due to her reading a magazine)

Chris, reading a contract: Huh? What are NetNavis and WaveNavis? Those six have got some weird things in their contracts...

Cobalt: Obviously, Chris is a dunce.

Chris: Hey...That's mean...

Lan: I'm glad that Cobalt let Maylu and me to keep a device we both have. It's not really fun without him.

Izzy: Hey, where's the camera? Is it here? (She lifted the toilet) Nope. (giggles before pouring a large amount of vinegar into the toilet before dropping a few pills into it) Wait fifteen minutes.

(END)

* * *

"Um, Chuck, where's the bathroom?" Lindsey asked.

"It's 'Chris' and they're over there in the communal bathrooms."

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic."  
Chris slapped his forehead, "Not communion, communal."  
Gwen explained, "It means we shower together. Idiot."

"AWW! NO FAIR!"

Owen spoke as he and a few of his fellow Gophers went to the Male Gopher cabin, "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?"

Noah, Trent, Geo, and Ben gave blank stares.

"I mean no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them," Owen stammered, "I mean..."

He ran into the cabin.

* * *

(CC)

Kevin: *laughing* Now that was rich! I feel sorry for the big guy.

Geo: Owen-san…

Duncan: Is that dude gay or what? *laughs*

Ben: That was awkward…

(END)

* * *

"Listen up!

I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day," a tall, muscular African-American in a yellow shirt, green pants, a chef's hat, and a white apron shouted, "So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!"

"Um…Who are you?" Lan asked.

"Chef Hatchet," the man replied before he noticed something, "Well if it isn't Ben."

"Godfather Hatchet?" Ben asked.

"He's your godfather?" Lan asked.

"You mean he's God?" Lindsey asked.

"No. A godfather is someone who will take care of you if your parents were to die while you are still underage," Geo explained.

"Alright, get your food," Chris said.

As soon as Gwen got her food-which looked like brown slop-she said, "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Chef took a hammer and smacked her food, which went flying onto her face and into her hair.

"Okay, then," Gwen said, a bit shaken, before stepping away.

"How's the grub?" Chris asked.

"Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked before Chef threw a knife at the wall, scaring him, "It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!"

"What the hell was that?!" Eva1 demanded before whacking herself with the frying pan.

She fell on the ground, out cold with a bleeding head. Nearly everyone there who saw this gave a large sweatdrop.

"Okay…while I take care of Eva-chan, the rest of you finish your meals and head up to the cliff for your challenge."

Katie asked as Luna left, dragging Eva1, "What do you think they'll make us do?"  
"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ asked.

* * *

(CC)

Kevin: I hate karma.

(END)

* * *

The campers were on top of a huge cliff.

"Oh Shit!" DJ exclaimed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

Eva1: Last time on Total Drama Island, we met our 40 campers-when only 22 were supposed to be here until the producers were out-bought by Cobalt's brother-and took the promo picture…that is, until the dock broke. But it was funny to see Chris get washed up. After that, we met out lovable head cook, Chef Hatchet. Now the first challenge in on us and-I hate my contract-due to the contract Luna and I signed, Chris has free reign voer the first three challenges. Will the campers survive? I hope so. Please watch today's episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

"Your challenge is three-fold;" Chris explained, "Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette smiled.

"If you look down," Chris continued, "You'll see two target areas. Originally, the larger area was suppose to be filled with man-eating sharks, bu-OW!"

"It is now filled with a few dolphins trained by the Vongola Family," an infant wearing a fedora with a little green chameleon interrupted, standing over the wounded Chris, "Ciaosu."

"Aw…Look at the cute widdle baby," Owen cooed as he picked up the infant.

"My name is Reborn," the infant said, "Cobalt asked me to help with the show."

* * *

(CC)

Bridgette: Aw…Dolphins? Now that's so sweet of Reborn.

Ezekiel: What's a dolphin?

Ashe: Dolphins? If these are Pseudoroids, I'm going to kill them.

Chaud: Dolphins? At least they're playing it safe.

(END)

* * *

"First up-ow-The Killer Bass!" Chris grinned as he got up, rubbing his bruised back.

"Oh, wow," Bridgette had a look of pure terror on her face as she looked over the side, "So...who's up first?"

Crickets chirped.

"Don't sweat it guys," Owen grinned in a rather reassuring way, "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

* * *

(Two hours earlier)

"We have to test the stunts," Chris said to Chef who was wearing a bathing suit, "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern to you?"

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on! Jump, you big Chicken. Bok-bok!"

Chef then put on his goggles and muttered, "They don't pay me enough for this job…"

Chef then made the perilous jump into the lake. He landed safely enough, but he missed the safe zone. Before he knew it, he was being chased by the Sharks until he reached shore.

"Well…" commented Chris as he scratched something off on his clipboard, "That seems safe enough."

"Then you go," Cobalt chuckled, punting Chris off.

* * *

(Present)

"Well…Here goes nothing…" Bridgette said before jumping.

She landed in the safe zone. A dolphin that wore a green scarf swam over to the safe zone. Bridgette patted him on the head.

"Hello again," Bridgette giggled as the dolphin took her to shore.

* * *

(CC)

Dolphin 3: (translated) Bridgette took care of me when I was a baby. I got separated from my family in a bad storm. She nursed my broken flipper, gave me my scarf, and even read me stories at bedtime! I owe her my life.

(End)

* * *

"YEAH! ME NEXT!" Tyler shouted before jumping in a dive, "COWABUNGA!!!"

KLANG!

"Ooh…That's gotta leave a mark…" Eva1 winched as Tyler slid into the safe zone from the buoy he landed on.

Geoff went next and landed outside the safe zone. Geoff screamed as he ran on the water away from the Dolphins, all of them having sharp lion teeth in their mouths.

* * *

(CC)

Chaud: Okay…*looks at a strange red device* The Vongola Family is a…*knocked out by Reborn*

Reborn: Ciaosu. *drags Chaud out*

(END)

* * *

"Look out below!" Eva2 shouted as she fell.

Duncan fell silently. He noogied a dolphin before knocking one out with a punch.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: Dude's tough. I'll admit to that.

(END)

* * *

DJ began to shake his hands at the cliff as he closed his eyes and turned his head away, "Uh-uh. No way, man. I'm not jumping!"  
"Scared of heights?" Eva1 asked.  
"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid."  
Chris patted DJ on the shoulder.

"That's okay, big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this..." Chris said as he put a chicken hat on DJ, "...For the rest of the day!"  
"Aww, man. For real?!"  
"Bawk bawk bawk! That means, the chicken path down is that-a-way," Chris pointed to an escalator, "Next!"  
Ezekiel jumped shouting, "Yee-haw!"

A big rock stuck out of the side of the cliff and Ezekiel struck it and tumbled round and round, but still landed in the safe zone. All the Killer Bass cheered, Ezekiel came up with a thumbs-up. The dolphin raised by Bridgette helped Ezekiel to shore before giving some fin to Bridgette.  
"Yes! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Harold screamed as he fell in a perfect split and landed in the safe zone, but on his crotch.

All of the guys are shocked; even the sharks were shocked.

"AAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAH!!!" Harold screamed as he covered his groin while sinking down into the water, "AAAAAAH!"

"Ooooh. Hate to see that happen." Luna flinched.  
"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition," Courtney said.  
"What condition?"  
"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."  
"You can chicken out of you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you, probably," Eva1 said.  
"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump."

The screen cut to the Screaming Gophers, looking strange at her.

* * *

(CC)

Lan: Now that Courtney is cruel.

(END)

* * *

"All right..." Reborn placed a chicken hat on Courtney, the girl stared at it surprisingly, "...here is your chicken hat."

"DJ," Geo called before DJ was about to go down.

DJ turned to see Geo, Sonia, Lan, and Maylu walk up.

"Can you hold onto these?" Lan asked as they showed him four devices, two blue and two pink.

"Sure," DJ replied, "I'll give them back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, DJ-san," Sonia said before DJ went down the escalator.

Geo screamed as he jumped. Solo fell silently. When he hit the water, the dolphins charged. Solo swiftly clobbered them all before swimming to shore.

* * *

(CC)

Gwen: Okay…who taught him how to do that?

Kevin: Sweet. Some friendly competition.

(END)

* * *

Gwendolyn jumped next with Uryu behind her, falling silently. Sonia screamed as she jumped followed by the silent Chaud. The dolphin in a red scarf slapped Chaud around as the green Dolphin carried Sonia to shore with Gwendolyn. Toshiro went last, falling silently. The dolphins charged but stopped when he glared at them. He then swam to shore easily.

* * *

(CC)

Dolphins: EVIL DEMON!!!

(END)

* * *

"Let's tally up the results. That's sixteen jumpers and two chickens. We're missing two.  
Katie held Sadie's hands, "I'm not jumping without Sadie!"  
"We have to be on the same team, Chris."  
Sadie and Katie then asked in unison, "Please? Please? Can we? Can we, Chris? Can we? Can we?"  
Izzy volunteered, "I'll switch places with her."  
Chris growled, "Alright, fine, you're both on the Killer Bass now! Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers."  
The 'twins' screamed in joy, "Yes!"  
Eva1 said, "That means you're up, girls."  
"We're coming, Killer Bass!" they shouted before they both jumped, "Aaaah!"

Both land in the safe zone.  
"Alright, that's 18 jumpers and two chickens," Reborn counted, "You go next, Screaming Gophers."

"I'm not jumping," Heather stated.

LeShawna got in her face and declared, "Oh, you're doing it!"  
"Says who?!"  
Leshawna retorted with, "Says me! I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"  
"Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!"

* * *

(CC)

Kevin: This is like a tennis match. One insult shot back and forth. Boring! I want to see a cat fight!

(END)

* * *

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!"  
Heather narrowed her eyes, "Well, at least I'm popular."  
"Uh oh…" Ben gulped as everyone took a step back.  
LeShawna leaned into Heather's face, "You're jumping."  
Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Make me."  
LeShawna grabbed Heather and threw her down.  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Heather screamed as she landed in the safe zone, "Leshawna, you are so dead!"  
"Hey! I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" LeShawna asked before saying to herself before jumping, "Now I just hope I can hit it, too. AAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

She landed in the safe zone, right next to Heather. Lindsay stood over the cliff dive.  
"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!"  
"Ha ha ha ha, yeah, ha ha...No."  
Lindsay was pushed down by Chris.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
Gwen followed, looking terrified.  
"YAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Cody was next, flailing like a beached flounder.  
"WAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Izzy followed, laughing crazily like a witch, and falling like a sky-diver, obviously enjoying herself.  
"WAAA HA HA HA HA HA, YEAH! HA HA!"

Kevin jumped soon after, silently. He dove under the water and the red-wearing Dolphin dived under it…only to be shot out of the water and onto Chris. Duncan swam out, whistling a tune as he dusted his hands off.

"Ready, Maylu-chan?" Lan asked.

Maylu nodded before the two jumped, landing in the safe zone. They rode to shore on Bridgette's dolphin.

"That was tight, dudes," DJ said, fiving the two before giving their devices back.

Ben went next, followed by Ashe and Grey, with Grey clutching Ashe and screaming wile Ashe whooped in joy. Orihime giggled as she jumped followed by a screaming Rukia. Ichigo was silent as he fell as was Uryu. Noah and Beth took the escalator.

"All right, campers. There's only one jumper left. You need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude."

Owen has a smile on his face until Chris said, "Okay, there's pressure."

His smile quickly turned into a frown.  
Heather cheered, "Ju…Jum…just do it, Owen! Do it!"  
Owen put floaties on his arms.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.  
Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."  
Gwen: I actually thought, "If he jumps this...he's gonna die."

Ben: I was about to help him when Gwen…I mean Gwendolyn and Kevin held me back.

(END)

* * *

Eva1 rubbed Owen's shoulder, "Give it your best jump, buddy. You can do it."  
Owen then said as he walked to the edge, "I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now!"  
LeShawna whispered, "Come on, big guy…"  
Owen closed his eyes tightly, than opened them before he took a running start.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Owen screamed as he jumped off the cliff, "Oh, !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

He landed, making an enormous splash that scattered the people everywhere.  
Owen cheered, "Yeah! Yeah! Who's the man?"  
Chris declared, "The winners; The Screaming Gophers!"  
"That was awesome, dude!" Trent called out until he noticed Owen had a frown on his face, "What's wrong?"  
"I think I lost my bathing suit."  
All the campers murmur in disgust. The Gophers quickly took the lead with their carts while the Bass had trouble. The only members of the team that had an easy time were Genma, still a panda, Ashe, Jack, DJ, and Eva. Tyler stopped to take a whiz before Katie and Sadie followed. As the three used the bushes and trees, an insect landed on Courtney's eye. She slapped it and winched.

"I think something just bit me," Courtney complained.

Geo and Sonia pushed on a single crate as a team.

The Gophers made it to camp.

"Okay, Gophers," Chris said, having his sadistic grin on, "You now must open the crates…with your teeth!"

"Um…Mind if I use the bathroom real quick?" Ben asked.

"Go ahead," Chris shrugged.

* * *

Out of the sight of the cameras in the communal bathrooms, Ben pressed a button on his watch. It showed the hologram of a figure. He pressed down and there was a flash of light. It faded to reveal an alien that had a floating metal head with green eyes and had a mainly black and yellow body that sort of resembled a bee's body.

"LODESTAR!" the alien shouted.

* * *

Back with the Gophers, a hand poked out of a nearby bush and glowed. Suddenly, the nails all popped out and landed a foot closer to the bush before the hand retracted. Ben came running up after a minute.

* * *

(CC)

Lan: What was that?!

(End)

* * *

"All better now, ladies?" Eva asked as the 'twins' came back.

The group began to move on until Katie and Sadie began to scratch their behinds after a few minutes. Chris came up on an ATV.

"What's the holdup, people?" Chris asked.

"Their butts are itchy," Courtney replied.

Chris turned to look at her and screamed. Courtney's eye had swollen up.

"GUH! Oh my boxers, that's bad!" Chris yelped.

"Did you squat when you used the bathroom?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah?" A confused Katie replied.

"Did you happen to notice what type of plants you were squatting over?"

"They were oval shaped, green, and all over the place," explained Sadie.

"You guys squatted on poison ivy," Bridgette said with more than a little laughter in her voice.

The twins began screaming bloody murder as Bridgette began to push the other crates.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: Good thing I put down that all medical needs are taken from Chris' paycheck in the contracts. Courtney has an allergy inflicting her eye right now and Katie and Sadie are inflicted with posterior poison ivy. That comes out to a tiny dent was inflicted to Chris' removed paycheck for the day.

Chris: For some reason, I want to kill Cobalt, Rico. Sorry, bra, but I just have that feeling he took my pay in a tiny amount.

(End)

* * *

The Bass got to camp to see the Gophers working almost as one to make their hot tub. Kevin, Grey, Ashe, and Cody were looking at blueprints and making the motor while the others were either collecting water or building the hot tub.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of girls?" LeShawna asked.

"They're getting a drink," Geoff replied.

"Yeah. From their butts," Harold laughed.

Geoff fived him.

"Oh! What happened to your eye?!" Grey asked.

"Nothing!" Courtney replied, "Just an allergy."

"I think it's getting worse, eh," Zeke said.

"Shut up," Courtney hissed, "We don't want them to know that. I was a CIT. I am our most important member."

* * *

(CC)

DJ: Someone has an ego.

(End)

* * *

"Who made you leader?" Duncan growled.

"Look, let's just agree that everyone does their own specialty here, okay?" Geoff asked.

"…Fine…" both said.

* * *

(CC)

Geoff: Someone has to be the dude or chick who acts as the tiebreaker.

Geo: I did not like what happened after that at all. What about you, Omega-Xis? *a being made of green EM Waves with blue armor and red eyes appeared from Geo's device* **Nope. I hate Courtney. Reminds me too much of that stalker of your's. What's her name again? Luna, right? Luna Platz?** Omega-Xis...

(END)

* * *

"TIME'S UP!" Chris exclaimed.

He checked the Gopher's hot tub first. It had crystal clear water, a working motor, and a perfect frame. Chris put a finger in it as Cobalt poke a tail into it.

"92.5 degrees F," Cobalt said, "Perfect hot tub temp."

"This is one wicked hot tub, dudes," Chris stated.

The two then turned to the Bass' hot tub. It was leaking, the frame was weak and held together in places by duck tape, the engine was wrecked with some slashes in it, and the water was a swampy green.

"Yeah…I'm not putting my tail in there for fear of it being bitten off," Cobalt stated.

Chris poked it and the entire hot tub collapsed.

"This one… not so much," Chris frowned.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: I think I saw a few piranhas in there.

Chris: Dude, I've got a crazy baby and two annoying chicks as co-hosts, a military man as a chef, and a mean old producer's brother. Sometimes I wonder what this show would be like if the old producers WEREN'T bought out.

(End)

* * *

"So that means the Screaming Gophers win it," Reborn said on Chris' shoulder.

"We won! We all get to stay here for another three days!" Lindsey cheered.  
Owen began to dance, still naked, "Whoooooooooooooooooo! Ha ha ha! Yes! We get to stay-ay, we get to stay-ay! We are so awesome! We won the contest!"

Luckily, everyone had covered the eyes of the younger Campers before Owen did this.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: *still naked* I really need to find something to wear…EEK! A PEANUT! *picks the peanut up and eats it*

Omega-Xis: *laughing* THAT WAS RICH!!!

Owen: *holds up a pair of pink boxers* Who put a pink sock in my undie wash again?

Omega-Xis: Who put underwear in my red sock wash?! *holds up a red sock* This is my lucky sock, damnit!

(END)

* * *

"So who are we going to vote off?" Courtney pondered.

"Personally, I don't care," Chaud said before walking out of the place.  
"What about him?" Courtney pointed to Tyler.  
"NOOOOOOOOO...!"  
Everyone stared at Lindsay.  
Lindsay quickly blushed as she sat down, "No... salt. There's no salt on the table... bummer."  
Duncan quickly defended Tyler, "Hey, hey. At least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing."  
Courtney growled, "Shut up!"

"I don't see why we lost, eh. We've got more guys than them," Zeke spoke, "After all; guys are stronger than girls, eh."

"At least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls," Geoff chuckled nervously.

Ezekiel was about to open his mouth when Grey suddenly tackled him and ran outside, dragging Ezekiel along.

* * *

(CC)

Lan: Megaman, what was that about? *looking at his device. A holographic, miniature twelve-year-old in cobalt and blue armor appeared on his shoulder* **I'm not sure, Lan.**

(END)

* * *

"Okay, Zeke, I'm going to teach you a little something about sexism," Ashe, wearing a doctor's coat and glasses, said to a tied-up Ezekiel.

"What can I learn from you, eh?" Zeke asked, "Guys are smarter than girls. That's what my dad always told me, eh."

Ashe's left eye twitched. Ten seconds later, Zeke was tossed through twenty-seven trees.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: We have a lot of work to do with the twit.

Zeke: Why is everyone calling me 'Zeke,' eh?

Grey: Zeke and I are friends. I won't let him get voted off because of something stupid.

(END)

* * *

"So we…" Courtney began.

"Hey!"

The Killer Bass girls turned to see Grey, Ashe, and Gwendolyn walking up.

"I see you finally came to your senses, Gwendolyn," Courtney said, "Ready to vote that sexist Ezekiel off?"

"Actually, I'm voting for you, Courtney," Gwendolyn said, "Sure, Zeke may have said what he said, but he was raised by a sexist father…as well as one that's currently in jail…"

"What?" Katie and Sadie gasped.

"Jonathan Monk, age 39," Ashe said from a file she pulled out of her jacket, "Currently in jail for child abuse, aggression to spouse, and arson of ten schools. Zeke currently lives with his mom, now married after divorcing Jonathan, on a farm where he was continued in his homeschooling skills. Right now, he actually has a degree in robotics."

"A degree in robotics?!" Bridgette gasped.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Grey asked, "Just so you know; Zeke would never meant to hurt your feelings by saying that. That was how he was raised until he was twelve."

They walked off.

* * *

(CC)

Courtney: This…does not bode well for me…Unless…*smirks*

(END)

* * *

Chris was about to count the votes when Cobalt stepped into the tent.

"Chris, just so you know; Rico wants no one to be voted off today," Cobalt said, secretly putting it on the loudspeakers.

The Killer Bass all exhaled a relieved sigh, thanking whoever Rico was.

* * *

(CC)

Gwen: Yeah, this camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here, I guess I might as well win.

(END)

* * *

LeShawna began to cheer as the Killer Bass walked by, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!"

Owen, Kevin, Omega-Xis, and Noah joined her.  
"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go, go! Go Gophers!"

Courtney turned to the cameraman, "Are you recording this?"

The cameraman nodded.

"Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want, but I'm going to win this competition and no one is going to stop me," Courtney declared.

**

* * *

**

Me: I'm evil. I know. I just don't think it was a smart idea to get rid of someone on the second episode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: UPDATE!**

**

* * *

**

Reborn: Ciaosu. Last time on Total Drama Island, our two teams had to jump off a cliff into Mafia dolphin-infested waters, carry heavy crates to their cabins, open them with their teeth, and then build a hot tub. The Gopher team had their boxes mysteriously opened while the Bass team got two teammates a case of Poison Ivy on the rear, an eye infection, and a sexist now being taught how to not be a sexist. Chris, Eva1, and Luna are not here for…reasons…Who will fall under the pressure? Who will be voted off first? Find out today on Total…Drama…Island.

* * *

Lan mumbled in his sleep in the Gopher cabin while the others were sleeping peacefully. Reborn walked in. The chameleon on his hat crawled onto his hand and changed into a green and black gun. He fired a blank, startling everyone but Lan awake.

"What's going on? DNAlien?" Ben asked.

"DNAlien?" Megaman repeated on Lan's shoulder.

"U h…" Ben sweatdropped.

"Hmm…Seems he's a heavy sleeper," Reborn examined, "I know just the cure."

He was now cosplaying a doctor. The chameleon changed into two chargers. He presse them to Lan's chest.

"Clear," Reborn spoke.

Lan was electrocuted before shooting out of bed and getting his head stuck through the roof of the Male Gopher Cabin. Owen and Ben got him down as Kevin rolled on the floor, rolling in laughter.

* * *

(CC)

Lan: WHAT THE EHCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!

(END)

* * *

The two teams with two males and two females sparking with lightning every now and then stood on the Dock of Shame. The sparking stopped as Reborn walked up.

"Ciaosu," Reborn said, "Today's challenge is called the Arcobaleno Trials. Members from each team will participate in one challenge. Let's meet the seven who will be your examiners."

The Boat of Losers rode up and deposited six infants and a woman in a red button shirt and black skirt that hugged her legs. Each of them wore a pacifier in a different color.

"Maggots, I am Colonello," the infant that wore military uniform, sniper rifle, and eagle on his helmet said.

"…Mammon…." The cloaked infant with a frog on his head said.

"His real name is Viper," Reborn said, "The idiot is Skull."

"Reborn-san, I am not an idiot!" the infant in a biker outfit and helmet shouted.

"Listen up! My name is Lal Mirch!" the infant with blue hair, brown tattered cloak, red shirt, and black shorts and visor barked.

"Hello," the woman bowed, "My name is Aria."

"I am Verde," the infant with green hair, glasses, and lab outfit spoke in a deep voice.

* * *

(CC)

Lan and Megaman: o.O; **Since when do babies have deep voices?** That was a surprise.

Maylu: That's a bit creepy.

Duncan: Dude, that kid's going to have such a deep voice when he grows up.

(END)

* * *

"Hello. My name is Fong," the infant in a red Chinese fighting outfit and white silk pants and black silk shoes bowed as he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

"May I please have Duncan, Harold, Gwendolyn, and Sonia come with me?" Aria asked.

The five boarded the Boat of Losers and went off.

"Maggots, I want Chaud, Geo, Chad, Toshiro, and Uryu to come with me," Colonello ordered.

"Hey! Hey! Owen, Justin, Lindsey, Beth, Heather, come with me!" Skull shouted as he ran off.

"Oi. Get me some espresso while you're gone," Reborn ordered.

"Darn you, Reborn-sempai!" Skull shouted as the five picked followed him.

A second Boat of Losers came up.

"Lan, Maylu, Ichigo, Orihime, Solo, Ben, and Kevin to follow me onto the boat," Reborn ordered, "Your Arcobaleno Trial is with me. I also know that Solo is on the Bass team, but he will be considered an aide for this trail due to his power."

The eight got on.

* * *

(CC)

Ichigo: *bandaged in a few places* This was one of the greatest challenges yet.

Lan: *bandaged* That was bad. *Megaman nodded*

Maylu: That was surpring. Right, Roll-chan? *a hologram of a girl around twelve in a pink and black jumpsuit, long blond hair with a large green bow, and pink helmet, gloves, and boots with yellow antennae on the helmet appeared on her shoulder* **I'll say.**

Orihime: *perfectly fine. Giggles*

Solo: *smirks* I enjoyed Reborn's trial. Now I know people in this time are stronger than they seem.

Ben: *bandaged* Ow…

Kevin: *bandaged* That…was embarrassing…

(END)

* * *

Viper sighed, "Bridgette, Tyler, DJ, your Arcobaleno Trial is to pursue me around the island and then confront me."

He then disappeared.

"Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Renji, and Eva will be my test subjects," Verde said, "All you will need to do I find out where I truly am while fighting my Box Weapons."

Verde then collapsed, revealing he was really a robot.

* * *

(CC)

Renji: Whoa…Those infants are strange.

Geoff: Hide and Seek? That's cool, dude.

(END)

* * *

"I guess since I am the last one here, the rest of you will have to do my trial," Fong said, "I will be running around the island. You will all be following the orders of Ashe and Grey as you try to catch me. Anyone currently on the island can aide in capturing me. The one who catches me will have their team receive the point."

He ran off at a high speed.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Lal Mirch said, "I got asked to help my subordinate with the cooking."

She went off and everyone else ran off to try to catch their target.

* * *

Reborn stood in a stone clearing across from the seven picked. A dome appeared around the area.

"A Dimensional Area?" Lan and Maylu asked.

"Cobalt didn't waste any time in creating devices to make things a bit more comfortable for you all," Reborn said, "Solo, this will allow you to Wave Change as well. You are to use everything you have to fight me."

He then kicked Ichigo in the face and his outfit changed into black robes and he now had a giant butcher knife wrapped in cloth on his back.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo gasped, "How did you…"

"Cobalt designed the Dimensional Area to let you exchange your form with a simple thought," Reborn explained, "It also allows people to see you."

"EM Wave Change, Solo. On-Air," Solo said before a purple vortex of flame engulfed him.

It parted to reveal he now wore a black jumpsuit, a flaming purple left arm, red and black boots and glove, purple X-Shaped visor, and strange red markings on his jumpsuit.

"Rogue," Solo said.

"Synchro-Chip In and Download! CrossFusion!" Lan and Maylu shouted as they inserted a green chip into their devices.

They now wore the outfits Megaman and Roll wore with Maylu now having long red hair with the green bow.

"So we don't hold back?" Kevin asked, "Sweet."

He took his face off to reveal it was a mask. His outfit instantly changed into a pair of speedos and he was now made of various elements of stone, crystal, and wood.

"Fight me with everything you've got," Reborn advised, "Or you will get beaten."

Ben nodded as he turned on the watch. He went through various images before slamming it down. Instantly, he was now a tall black and blue Mothman with the symbol on his watch on the torso and green eyes.

"Big Chill…" the Mothman said, exhaling a visible breath.

Orihime just placed her hand over her hair pins.

"Your challenge is to do battle with me," Reborn said.

* * *

"Your Trial with me is to follow all my orders to the letter," Aria explained as they entered a mall, "Sonia, Gwendolyn, you are excused from this since you will be shopping with me."

"Really?" Sonia asked, "Thank you, Aria-sama."

"Just call me Aria-chan, Sonia-chan," Aria giggled.

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: That was so nice of Aria-chan.

Gwendolyn: This was actually fun.

Duncan: Damn women…

Harold: Yes! That was great!

(END)

* * *

"I don't get why we have to listen to you two," Courtney said, "I am better qualified. I was a CIT."

Ashe slapped her face.

"Have you ever been in war before? Huh?" Ashe snapped, "Have you? NO! Have you ever woken up one day in a destroyed place with no memoires? Huh? Have you? NO! So listen up and listen well; until you experience war up close, you will never know what it means to be a leader."

She turned to the others with a smile.

"Okay, let's do this; I want everyone to do whatever they want in order to catch this infant," Ashe ordered, "As long as it's legal and doesn't hurt anyone. NOW LET'S MOVE OUT, PEOPLE!"

* * *

(CC)

Grey: Ashe always puts the safety of others before her own. That's my Onee-chan!

Ashe: What I said earlier was true. I lost my memories in a war when I was just a little girl.

Courtney: That bitch slapped me! ME! How dare she?! I AM A CIT!

Fong: It appears that Courtney is stubborn. *sighs* I fail Courtney. If she catches me, no point will be earned.

(END)

* * *

"Your task is to beat me, Maggots!" Colonello said as a Dimensional Area formed while he used his eagle to float in the air.

"Synchro-Chip in and Download," Chaud said, "CROSS-FUSION!"

Chaud now wore a purple jumpsuit, red samurai armor, a red helmet with a spike on it, and long black hair.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ON-AIR!" Geo shouted.

In a swirl of green flames, Geo now wore blue armor, a red visor, had red hair, and his left hand was now Omega-Xis's head.

"Brazo del Gigante. Brazo del Diablo," Chad spoke as red and black armor appeared on his right arm while white, red, and black armor formed on his left arm.

A charm on Uryu's hand glowed before turning into a strange energy bow. Colonello struck Toshiro on his head and he was now in black robes with a long white jacket on.

"How did you do that?" Toshrio asked.

"Nevermind, Maggot!" Colonello said as he aimed his rifle, "Shot Loaded!"

He pulled the trigger and fired a giant blue beam at them. The five dodged.

* * *

(CC)

Uryu: HOW WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW AN INFANT COULD DO THAT?!

Geo and Omega-Xis: Now that was surprising. **I'll say, kid.**

(END)

* * *

Skull, Owen, Beth, and Lindsey screamed as they rode a roller coaster. It appears that Skull's challenge was spending a day at the amusement park. Back on Camp Wawanakwa, Geoff screamed as he ran away from a Gator with the tip of its tail covered in green lightning. Renji, now in black robes, jumped at the Lightning Alligator.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Renji roared as his sword transformed into a segmented broad blade with bladed spikes on the blade side.

He swung his sword and it extended, slicing the gator in half and causing it to melt.

"Let's keep going," Renji said as he held a green ribbon, "I've got a clue on where he is."

The other four nodded as they followed. Lightning-coated Starfish flew at them, but Eva2 picked up a tree and crushed them under it.

* * *

(CC)

Renji: Wow. She's strong. I'll give her that.

(END)

* * *

Bridgette, Tyler, and DJ faced Viper in a clearing.

"So you found me," Viper sighed, "Now you just need to come in contact with me."

He made numerous copies of himself as they flew around.

* * *

(CC)

DJ: Dude, where do these babies come from?!

Bridgette: That was annoying.

Tyler: SWEET!

(END)

* * *

Tyler charged at a few and tackled them, only to see them vanished and him hit a tree. In the mall on the mainland, Duncan growled as he carried the majority of the fifty bags the girls had while Harold only carried their purses. All of them were now in the food court with Sonia eating a plate of ribs, Gwendolyn eating a salad, and Aria eating a plate of spaghetti. There was a plate of dog food in front of Duncan and a plate of spicy curry in front of Harold.

"Eat," Aria ordered.

The two began to eat and Duncan gagged every time he put a piece of dog food into his mouth. Harold screamed as flames came out of his mouth after a single bite.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: I am no dog!

Harold: *swelled lips* I liked my meal.

(END)

* * *

Reborn dodged Rogue's scimitar and jumped high into the air. His chameleon changed into the gun once more.

"Chaos Shot," Reborn said as he pulled the trigger.

Six beams of yellow flames shot out and struck Rogue. The smoke cleared to reveal Solo, bleeding and bruised. He fell over, out cold.

"Roll Blast!" Maylu shouted as she released a wave of energy hearts.

Reborn dodged all of them as they exploded behind him.

"Mega-Buster!" Lan shouted as he fired lasers from a blaster his left hand-arm changed into.

"Chaos Shot."

The attacks collided and caused an explosion. Kevin ran through it, roaring as his hands changed into a backgammon and blade. Reborn dashed at him and released a flurry of punches and kicks. Kevin blocked all of them in a Boxer's defense position.

* * *

(CC)

Kevin: Dude, his punches and kicks were strong. MY arms were going numb. MY arms!

(END)

* * *

"You left yourself exposed," Reborn said as he slugged Kevin in the gut.

Kevin lost all of his breath before Reborn kicked him through ten trees, knocking him out. Big Chill with Ichigo on his back flew at Reborn, the two acting like a jousting knight and his steed with the lance replaced by Ichigo's sword. Reborn jumped over them, allowing them to hit the floor…if they didn't become intangible and go through it, freezing the spot they entered. They shot out from a wall and Big Chill released a blast of icy cold breath at the infant. Reborn dodged it and Ichigo swung his blade, releasing a wave of white energy.

"Chaos Shot."

The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: DREAM SWORD!" two voices shouted.

Reborn dodged both attacks Lan and Maylu used and struck Maylu in the gut, causing her to release CrossFusion, and sent her into Orihime, knocking her out as well. Ichigo stopped and smirked menacingly, intriguing a few of the others. He expanded his arms and grasped his sword and began gathering a white-blue spiritual energy cloud.

"……BANKAI!"

A blast of energy erupted from the tip of the blade. Reborn's eyes shrunk for only a split second, barely dodging the attack. Emerging from the dust was Ichigo, wearing a different costume. His new shirt had a tight neck and sleeves, with a large tail cape at the belly button level. A section of the lower chest was nonexistent, revealing bandages wrapped around his lower body. Ichigo looked behind himself, towards the group, flashing a completely black sword with a broken chain and a manji crossguard.

"Tensa Zangetsu." (Lit. "Heavenly Chain Cutting the Moon")

"Whoa. That's amazing…" Lan awed.

'I'll say,' Megaman agreed.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted as he released a slash of black energy at Reborn.

Reborn dodged it and Ichigo vanished. The chameleon changed into a Sai and blocked Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ciao," Reborn said as he took out a real gun, "Chaos Shot."

Ichigo dodged it, but the attack got Lan and Big Chill, changing the alien back into Ben and Lan to lose CrossFusion. Ichigo held a hand over his face as black energy covered it, forming a white mask with red markings. His eyes turned pitch black with two gold circles in them.

"Bring it," Ichigo said.

Reborn smiled.

* * *

(CC)

DJ: That was tough.

Bridgette: I don't want to do anything like that ever again!

(END)

* * *

Bridgette finally caught Viper.

"Good job," Viper sighed as he gave Bridgette a violet card with a mist-like symbol on it before vanishing once more, "I'll be expecting Chris's paycheck."

Fong ran by with Ashe in red and silver armor chasing him. Fong jumped while looking at Ashe…only to be caught by Gwen.

"Nice job," Fong said as he gave a red card with a twister-like symbol on it, "Gophers get the point."

"Oh well," Ashe shrugged, "Nice job on catching him, Gwen."

"Thanks, Ashe."

* * *

(CC)

Fong: I will be staying here for a little. I enjoy the serenity here.

(END)

* * *

"La Muerte," Chad spoke as he swung his Brazo del Diablo at Colonello.

Colonello was struck in the gut with it on the ground and the ground shattered to form the demonic appearance of a skull and crossbones.

"Not…bad, Maggot," Colonello grunted as he took out a blue card with a raindrop-symbol on it and gave it to Chad, "You passed."

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: Never will I go on a shopping trip with that woman ever again!

(END)

* * *

The Boat of Losers came back and Duncan carried the 250 bags the girls and Harold bought while Harold carried the girls' purses and Sonia's guitar.

"You both did a good job," Aria said as she took out an orange card with a sky-like symbol on it, "This is proof of your victory."

She gave it to Gwendolyn. The other Boat of Losers came up and Reborn walked out. Ichigo came off next, smirking as he held a yellow card with a sun-like image on it while the others were escorted by a light-blue cat-fox with bat wings with a tuff of green hair over his emerald eyes in a green Chinese shirt with a gold dragon, green gloves without fingers and an emerald jewel on the back, green pants, and green shoes to the medical cabin.

Everyone was now at the Campfire Grounds, waiting for Skull and his picks. They soon came back with Skull carrying an espresso for Reborn and various teas for the other Arcobaleno. He handed them out as the others came up with Owen holding a purple card with a cloud-like symbol.

"Now all there's left is…" Reborn began.

Verde, tied up and gagged, was dropped in front of him by the ones chosen to get him. Renji twirled the green card with a lightning-like symbol on it.

"…Let's count the votes," Reborn said, "Gophers: 4, Bass: 4."

"How can there be eight?" Duncan asked.

"Reborn's card counts as two since his challenge is the toughest," Aria explained.

"So how do we get rid of a tie?" Gwen asked.

Chef and Lal Mirch came up with a cart.

"Pick someone from each team," Reborn said.

"Owen," the Gophers said in unison.

"I'll go," Grey said.

The two stood in front of the cart and Chef took the covering off. On the plate were…

"Meatballs?" Owen asked.

"Nope. Bull testicles," Lal Mirch replied.

The males, minus the two who were picked, fainted along with the girls. The only ones who didn't were the Arcobaleno.

"Eat," Reborn ordered.

Grey shook his head.

"Yeah…This I won't eat," Owen said.

Reborn's chameleon changed into a gun once more and he shot Owen in the head. A yellow flame appeared on Owen's head. He shot up and all but his pink boxers ripped off.

"REBORN! TO EAT WITH MY DYING WILL!!!" Owen roared as he ate the cart.

"Gophers win," Reborn said as he watched Owen eat two trees and a boulder.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: *burping for a long time*

Geo: When we came to, our team lost and the Gophers won again and now Reborn says we have to vote two people off.

Owen: *continues to burp*

Gwen: Good job, Owen.

DJ: That must have been tough for Owen to do.

Owen: *finishes burping* Ha-hah. Wood, metal, and rocks give me burping gas. THAT IS AWESOME! *starts burping once more*

(END)

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, Aria finished handing out marshmallows to everyone but Ezekiel, Courtney, and Eva.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…Ezekiel," Reborn said.

"Move, Maggots!" Colonello ordered as he shot at the two girls' feet.

They quickly ran onto the Boat of Losers to get away from the bullets.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" both roared, "I'LL BE BACK!! You'll be back?! Ha! I'll be back! Quit copying me, you bitch!"

Both slugged each other and passed out. Viper, the pilot of the vessel, sighed at this.


End file.
